Enchanted
by Pitophoy
Summary: 'Please don't be in love with someone else.' 'I was never in love with someone else.' Mungkin pada akhirnya, mereka berani bertukar cerita saat-saat dimana mereka menyandang gelar pemuja rahasia bagi satu sama lain. Taylor Swift & Adam Young story.


Salju perlahan turun ke bumi, butiran-butiran kecil berwarna putih itu jatuh perlahan dan menyelimuti seluruh kota. Taylor masih berada di kelas kesenian, terdiam di dekat jendela sambil menopang dagu dan memandang keluar. Sesekali sepasang mata bening itu melirik ke tengah ruangan di mana beberapa teman sekelasnya kompak memasang seringai yang terbentang dari kuping ke kuping karena guru kesenian mereka berhalangan hadir. Kemudian pandangan gadis itu terjatuh kepada Nick yang memasang senyum simpul lalu bergegas menghampiri Selena yang sibuk dengan kuas dan kanvas di depannya. Salah satu sudut bibir Taylor tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis saat melihat Nick salah tingkah dan nyaris mati gaya saat menghadapi Selena yang hanya membalas sapaan cowok itu dengan senyuman.

Sekilas mata Taylor beradu dengan sepasang mata cokelat lembut milik Selena, seketika gadis pirang itu merubah senyum simpulnya menjadi seringai jahil saat raut wajah Selena berubah panik karena Nick enggan beranjak dari tempatnya, cowok itu menopang dagunya dengan manis dan memperhatikan tiap goresan kuas yang berada di genggaman Selena.

Selena menggenggam kuasnya lebih erat, menjaga agar kuas itu tidak terjatuh karena tangannya nyaris bergetar hebat akibat keberadaan Nick. Sekali lagi Selena melirik kearah Taylor yang menggerakan bibirnya tanpa bersuara, namun gadis latin itu bisa mengerti dengan sangat jelas apa yang Taylor maksud.

''Kau berhutang padaku.''

Selena merutuk pelan di sela tarikan napasnya, obrolannya tadi malam dengan Taylor kembali terngiang di telinga gadis itu.

''Di antara trio Jonas itu menurutmu siapa yang paling baik?'' pertanyaan itu terucap spontan dari bibir Selena tepat saat Taylor menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk yang terletak di sudut kamar Selena.

Kedua alis Taylor terangkat perlahan dan beradu, gadis itu mengangkat kedua lengannya tinggi-tinggi untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu.

''Tumben ngungkit-ngungkit Jonas?'' ujar Taylor sambil merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di sofa tersebut, ''Kenapa? Joe lagi?''

Kini giliran Selena yang alisnya terangkat dan dahinya berkerut bingung, sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Taylor yang menggerutu kecil karena harus berbagi sofa, tapi sejurus kemudian Taylor mendekat lalu mejatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Selena, rambut pirangnya yang ikal terjatuh lembut ke punggung sahabatnya.

''Kok Joe?'' tanya Selena dengan suara nyaris naik satu oktaf.

''Siapa lagi memangnya? Kevin?''

''Kok Kevin?'' kini suara gadis itu nyaris melengking sambil menegakkan tubuhnya hingga kepala Taylor terjatuh dan keningnya menghantam sofa.

Taylor menggeram kesal dan dengan cepat meraih bantal kecil dari ujung sofa lalu melemparnya ke arah Selena, bantal berwarna silver itu menghantam tepat ke wajah Selena yang kini sibuk mengusap hidungnya yang berdenyut.

Detik berikutnya kedua gadis itu sibuk menenggelamkan kepala sahabatnya dengan bantal, bahkan Selena nyaris menindih tubuh Taylor yang jelas-jelas lebih tinggi, sampai akahirnya gadis pirang itu memaksa untuk berdiri hingga membuat Selena terjengkang ke lantai yang dingin.

''Stoooooop!'' Taylor mengangkat kedua lengannya di depan dada, menyerah. Gadis itu memutar matanya secara imajiner, ini bukan kali pertama di mana obrolannya dengan Selena malah berujung dengan lemparan sebuah bantal, cubitan, atau bahkan menjambak rambut satu sama lain. Sepertinya karena sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, sifat _childish _mereka tidak pudar seiring berjalannya waktu karena terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

''Balik lagi ke topik bisa?'' kata Taylor sambil membenahi rambut pirangnya.

Selena mendengus kesal. Alih-alih merangkak kembali ke sofa, ia lebih memilih melipat kedua kakinya dan duduk manis di lantai.

"Apa tadi pertanyaannya?'' tanya Taylor sekali lagi, kepalanya terkulai lemas pada sofa tersebut.

''Jonas.'' ketus Selena singkat.

Taylor menahan diri untuk tidak melempar lagi bantal laknat tadi ke wajah Selena, gadis itu hanya mengangkat dagunya meminta Selena melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

''Menurutmu siapa di antara mereka bertiga yang paling baik?'' gadis pemilik rambut cokelat gelap itu mengulang pertanyaannya dengan malas.

Pandangan Taylor beralih ke langit-langit. Terlepas hubungannya dengan Joe dulu dan setelah mengesampingkan konflik-konflik bodoh yang membuat hubungan mereka kini agak canggung sebenarnya tiga bersaudara itu adalah cowok baik-baik.

''Kevin mungkin?'' celetuk Taylor asal.

''Kenapa Kevin?''

''_Well_, mungkin karena dia cowok yang paling polos di antara mereka bertiga?'' tanya Taylor sambil mengangkat bahu, ''Jadi kemungkinan buat Kevin _nyakitin _hati cewek itu hampir nggak ada.''

Selena hanya mengangguk setuju sambil bergumam pelan, Taylor melirik sangsi ke arah gadis itu. ''Tapi kalau ini menyangkut kasus kamu, mungkin Nick _emang _cowok yang paling baik.'' suara Taylor mengalun pelan namun terasa seperti tamparan yang menohok Selena tepat di dada. ''Ayolah, jelas-jelas cowok itu cuma salah tingkah tiap ada di dekatmu.''

''_Pssh, _nggak mungkin.'' dengus Selena geli sambil memaksakan tawa, padahal terlihat jelas rona merah menjalari tulang pipi gadis itu.

''20$ bilang kalau besok di kelas kesenian Nick _bakalan _datang ke kamu, terus bakal ada terus di sekeliling kamu ibarat _love sick puppy_.''

''Taruhan nih ceritanya?'' tanya Selena pada Taylor yang hanya memasang seringai manis sambil mengangkat bahunya, seolah mengembalikan semua keputusan pada Selena.

Mendengus, gadis latin itu membalas seringai sahabatnya.

''_Deal_.''

Taylor tersenyum puas mengingat kejadian tadi malam, senyumnya makin lebar setelah melihat wajah panik Selena dari balik kanvas. Antara kesal karena kehilangan 20$ dan di tambah jantung yang berdetak liar seolah ingin menghancurkan tulang rusuknya sendiri karena Nick masih berada beberapa langkah darinya.

Gadis itu bersiul riang mengingat nanti dompetnya akan menjadi lebih tebal, pandangan Taylor kembali ke luar jendela sementara bibirnya tidak berhenti melantunkan nada-nada riang.

Kevin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Taylor secara tidak sengaja mendengar gadis itu bernyanyi pelan. Ya ampun, bahkan gumaman kecil saja terdengar sangat merdu jika keluar dari bibir Taylor.

Spontan sebuah ide terlintas di kepala cowok yang sedari tadi hanya bermain-main dengan gitar miliknya.

''Kalian bosan nggak sih?'' celetuk Kevin dengan suara keras.

Teman-teman sekelasnya sontak menoleh, kecuali Nick yang sibuk menjatuhkan pandangannya kepada Selena di bandingkan ke kanvas yang ada di depannya.

''Banget, mati gaya ini nggak tau mau _ngapain _lagi.'' gerutu salah seorang anak cowok yang dari tadi melakukan kegiatan nggak berarti dengan stick drumnya.

''Kalau gitu gimana kalau Miss. Swift yang lagi _nganggur _di sana nyanyi salah satu lagu ciptaannya?'' usul Kevin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kepala Taylor sontak menoleh dengan cepat, ''Kok aku?''

Kevin hanya mengangkat bahu, mengabaikan rengekan dari gadis itu yang kini berjalan mendekat lalu menarik-narik ujung baju Kevin karena tidak setuju. Cowok itu kembali mengalihkan perhatian kepada teman-temannya yang mulai kasak-kusuk atas usulan Kevin.

''Gimana? Setujuuuuuu~?'' teriak Kevin semangat, gerombolan anak-anak itu langsung berteriak kencang menyatakan bahwa mereka setuju, siapa sih yang menolak mendengar seorang Taylor Swift bernyanyi? Gadis itu jelas adalah siswi paling bersinar di bidang tarik suara di kelas mereka.

Diam-diam Joe terlihat memutar matanya, entah kenapa kalau Kevin yang turun tangan terdengar seperti mengajak anak-anak satu kelas untuk demo.

Kembali kepada Taylor yang kini merosot di tempatnya duduk, bahunya terjatuh lemas mendengar teman-teman sekelasnya berteriak. Sebetulnya bernyanyi adalah 'hidup' bagi gadis itu, tapi sifat pemalunya kadang membuatnya lebih percaya diri menjadi artis kamar mandi saja. Walaupun seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya (dan hampir seluruh sekolah) tahu kalau suara gadis itu sangat juara.

Tanpa sadar pandangan Taylor beradu dengan Adam, cowok cuek yang sedari tadi sibuk di sudut ruangan dan memainkan gitarnya dengan pelan. Kedua alis Taylor beradu perlahan, tapi sedetik kemudian dia merasakan pipinya mulai memanas karena sepasang mata tajam milik Adam tidak beranjak meninggalkannya. Dengan ragu gadis itu mendongkak dan balas menatap Adam, pandangan cowok itu tak terbaca namun senyuman hangat yang terpeta di wajahnya yang seolah bilang ''_You can do it!_'' membuat jantungnya berdetak liar, tapi secepat mungkin cowok itu melepaskan kontak mata dan kembali fokus dengan gitarnya, meninggalkan Taylor yang hanya berkedip bingung.

''Aww.'' Taylor hampir terjatuh dari kursinya saat Selena tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya sambil memasang senyum termanis, namun dengan mata berkilat jahil.

''Apa sih?'' desis Taylor pelan, jelas ia berusaha menampilkan wajah _bete-_nya sebaik mungkin, namun gagal karena wajahnya masih memerah akibat senyuman super singkat dari Adam. Senyum manis Selena makin terbentang di wajahnya, bahkan Taylor bisa melihat Nick yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

''Mungkin ini hari untuk meninggalkan gelar _secret admirer _itu.'' bisik Selena pelan. ''Ah, juga gelar _stalker_.''

''Mentang-mentang kau punya _secret admirer_.'' dengus Taylor berusaha mengubah topik sambil menunjuk Nick dengan cara mengangkat dagunya ke arah cowok itu.

''Jangan ganti topiknya Swift.''

''Memangnya kenapa Gomez?''

Di saat kedua gadis itu saling melempar pandangan berbahaya, Kevin dengan semangat melompat di antara mereka dan merangkul Taylor di pundak lalu menariknya ke arah _stage _kecil yang terletak di tengah ruangan, khusus di gunakan saat mereka menampilkan nyanyian secara individu, ataupun penampilan alat musik secara solo.

Selena tersenyum puas saat melihat Taylor kehabisan kata-kata dan hanya bergumam panik saat Kevin menyerahkan gitar miliknya, kini Kevin mendorong gadis itu sehingga Taylor kini berada di atas _stage _dengan lutut dan tangan yang bergetar pelan, ekor matanya melirik Selena yang menyunggingkan senyum lebar seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya, kali ini senyum dari gadis itu bukan senyumnya yang biasa ia tunjukan pada Taylor, bukan mengejek atau mencela, kali ini gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum paling tulus untuk mendukung sahabatnya.

Taylor yang sempat _speechless _melihat garis tulus yang terpeta di wajah Selena kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kevin yang juga memberikan senyum tulus, mata cowok itu berkilat tidak sabar.

''Ya ya? _Bawain _satu laguuuu aja.'' rengek Kevin kekanakan, sementara itu beberapa anak yang lain mulai meniru rengekan Kevin, bahkan beberapa cewek ada yang merangkak maju dan menarik-narik ujung rok milik Taylor dan memasang tampang sedih sambil mencibir pelan.

Akhirnya gadis pirang itu menyerah sambil memutar bola matanya, jemarinya bergerak perlahan untuk menyingkirkan jari-jari iseng yang sedari tadi masih menarik-narik rok-nya.

Tanpa banyak berkata Taylor hanya memberi anggukan pada Kevin yang dengan spontan langsung mengacungkan tinjunya ke atas dengan semangat di ikuti dengan teriakan-teriakan semangat dan juga beberapa siulan jahil dari para anak cowok.

Seolah di komando tiba-tiba ruangan tersebut mendadak hening, gerombolan remaja itu sontak mendekat dan saling berebut untuk bisa melihat Taylor lebih dekat. Kini gadis itu sibuk menetralkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah ingin mengusir rasa gugupnya untuk berbaur di udara.

''_Well, _sebenarnya lagu ini sudah cukup lama aku tulis, tapi baru kali ini aku _bawain _secara resmi di depan orang banyak.'' jeda sebentar seraya gadis itu mengambil napas dan mengeratkan genggaman pada leher gitar tersebut. ''Cuma lagu picisan yang terinspirasi berkat seseorang.'' lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

Walaupun nyatanya hampir semua orang di ruangan tersebut bisa mendengar kata-kata Taylor barusan sehingga siulan-siulan jahil itu kembali terdengar, bahkan kini di iringi dengan koor ''Ciyeeeee.'' dan ''Awwwh.'' dan tidak ketinggalan gerutuan-gerutuan kecil dari cowok-cowok fans Taylor yang merasa bahwa gadis pujaan mereka sudah _sold out_.

Dengan polos, Selena menimpali ucapan Taylor barusan. ''Terinspirasi atau _emang _dipersembahkan?''

Sejurus kemudian gadis itu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Nick untuk menghindari tatapan tajam yang diluncurkan oleh Taylor, sayangnya Selena tidak melihat saat dimana wajah cowok di depannya memerah dan sepasang matanya berlari liar ke seluruh sudut ruangan dengan canggung, dia hanya butuh pengalih perhatian dari seorang gadis yang kini secara tidak sadar mencengkram punggungnya sambil sesekali mengintip Taylor yang masih menggerutu dalam diam. Kini jemari-jemari Nick membentuk sebuah kepalan erat bahkan buku jarinya sampai memutih, berada di dekat Selena selalu memberi cowok itu sensasi aneh, sensasi menyeramkan yang diam-diam justru menyenangkan.

Kini giliran Taylor yang memutar matanya, gadis itu membuat sebuah catatan imajiner untuk nanti membalas mencela Selena soal Nick. Kini pandangan mata gadis itu kembali terjatuh ke depan, di mana kerumunan temannya makin menggila karena tidak sabar.

Jemari lentik gadis itu mulai memetik senar gitarnya, lantunan nada lembut itu mulai terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, bahkan menusuk-nusuk setiap sudut ruangan tersebut.

Terdengar suara halus tarikan napas, ''_There I was again tonight_, _forcing laughter faking smiles.._ '' nada indah gitar menyatu dengan merdunya suara gadis itu hingga membentuk harmoni yang manis. ''_Same old tired lonely place.._''

Gitar itu kini bermain sendiri, memberi waktu kepada gadis itu untuk menarik napas dan menyanyikan bait selanjutnya.

''_Walls of insincerity.._'' Taylor kini mendongkak sambil terus bernyanyi, ''_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face.._'' Tanpa sadar kini matanya kembali beradu dengan Adam yang masih terdiam di tempatnya sedari tadi, ''_All I can say is it was enchanted to meet you._''

Seluruh ruangan itu tenggelam dalam kagum, dan Joe terlihat berenang-renang dalam kebingungan karena menyadari ada sebuah rantai imajiner yang menghubungkan mata Taylor dengan Adam, laki-laki itu makin mengernyit saat melihat pandangan mata mereka semakin intens.

''_Your eyes wishper have we met.._'' Sepasang mata Taylor berkilat penuh arti, seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada siapa saja yang melihatnya. ''_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me._'' gadis itu semakin gugup karena pandangan matanya terus beradu dengan Adam, dengan berat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Akhirnya pandangan gadis itu terjatuh kepada Selena dan Nick yang diam-diam mengobrol dengan seru, ''_The playful conversation starts.._''Menyadari ada yang menatapnya, Selena mendongkak dan mendapati Taylor yang menyengir manis ke arahnya dengan mata berkilat jahil, sontak wajah gadis latin itu memerah dan Nick yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya membuang muka karena malu. ''_Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy.._''

Jemari Taylor dengan ahli terus memetik gitarnya, lantunan melodi itu kembali mengalun lembut. ''_And it was enchanting to meet you.._''

Entah kenapa lagi-lagi pandangan Taylor beradu dengan Adam, dan Joe kembali mengernyit, dahinya makin terlihat berkerut heran. ''_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._''

Gadis itu mempercepat tempo gitarnya, urat-urat di lehernya mulai terlihat karena setelah satu tarikan napas ia langsung meraih nada tinggi.

''_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.._'' para teman sekelas Taylor kembali berteriak kagum, kelas kesenian itu menjelma seperti konser megah dengan Taylor sebagai bintangnya. ''_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._''

''_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew.._'' Taylor menutup matanya dan mengeratkan genggaman pada leher gitar tersebut, ''_I was enchanted to meet you._''

Adam yang terlihat kalem di tempatnya sebenarnya gugup setengah mati, setelah pandangannya beradu beberapa kali dengan Taylor, cowok itu bisa merasakan detak jantungnya menggila dan berdetak liar. Entah kenapa topeng _stoic _yang selalu ia kenakan terus hancur jika menyangkut soal Taylor.

Gadis periang tapi pemalu itu memang sudah mendapat perhatian Adam sejak tahun ajaran lalu, tapi cowok ganteng dan super pendiam ini terlalu malu untuk sekedar memulai percakapan dengan gadis itu, sampai sekarang hubungan mereka hanya sekedar teman sekelas yang bahkan jarang mengobrol. Adam kini tenggelam dalam lantunan lembut yang keluar dari bibir Taylor, cowok itu tidak bisa untuk tidak berharap bahwa mungkin lagu itu ditujukan Taylor kepada dirinya, dan kini Adam semakin tidak bisa berhenti berharap karena lagi-lagi pandangan Taylor beradu dengan matanya.

Dan dengan ekor matanya Adam bisa melihat Joe yang menekuk wajahnya sambil mencibir pelan, terlihat jelas bahwa cowok itu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara Taylor dan Adam. Percayalah Joe, Adam pun sedang tenggelam dalam kebingungan di sini.

Adam memfokuskan pandangan ke arah Taylor, saat gadis itu sedang menyanyikan bait-bait terakhir lagunya. Adam menggeram perlahan, karena melamun ia kehilangan saat-saat berharga di mana Taylor bernyanyi di depannya. Walaupun banyak orang selain dirinya di ruangan itu, Adam dengan mudah menutup mata bagi orang lain dan hanya melihat Taylor yang berdiri di atas _stage. _Cowok itu mengernyit jijik karena teringat Joe yang sempat masuk ke arah pandang matanya.

Taylor menghela napas lembut, tinggal beberapa bait lagi maka lagunya akan selesai. ''_This night is flawless don't you let it go.._'' suara Taylor terdengar lebih lembut seraya kerumunan orang itu makin mengelu-elukan namanya. ''_I'm wonderstruck dancing around all alone._''

''_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you.._'' suara gadis itu mulai terdengar samar, tapi kembali terdengar mengalun pasti saat menyanyikan bait terakhirnya.

Dan tentu saja, tanpa sadar sepasang mata biru bening milik Taylor terjatuh pada Adam yang terduduk kaku di tempat. ''_Please don't be in love with someone else.._''

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil, seolah menekankan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang ia katakan.

''_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._''

* * *

Adam menyaksikan gadis itu turun dari panggung kecil tersebut lalu buru-buru berlari dan mengamit lengan Selena, menariknya keluar ruangan setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan gitar yang baru saja ia gunakan kepada Kevin yang masih terkagum-kagum dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain masih belum berhenti bertepuk tangan.

Sepasang mata Adam mengikuti kedua gadis itu yang punggungnya langsung menghilang dari balik pintu, dan dari ekor matanya Adam bisa melihat Nick yang mencibir pelan, kedua pipi cowok itu mengembung kecil karena kesal akibat Taylor menarik Selena begitu saja. Kini pandangan mata kedua cowok itu tidak sengaja bertemu, raut muka Nick kembali dengan cepat menjadi tenang seraya ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang di balas oleh Adam dengan mengangkat bahunya dengan pelan.

Jam kesenian sudah lama berakhir, gerombolan remaja itu berhamburan keluar dan menuju ke kelas berikutnya. Terlihat Adam yang tengah menyilangkan tas gitarnya di bahu dan beranjak untuk keluar dari kelas tersebut saat Nick menghentikan langkahnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Kini giliran Adam yang mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan bingung, ''Kenapa?''

Nick hanya mengeluarkan tawa kecil sambil mengibaskan tangannya perlahan, walaupun berada di kelas yang sama tapi mereka jarang terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan, entah karena Adam yang terlalu menyendiri atau karena Nick yang nyaris tidak pernah melepaskan perhatiannya dari Selena.

''Cuma mau ngobrol sebentar.'' Nick menyengir lebar kepada Adam yang bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk melempar pandangan skeptis terhadap cowok di depannya.

Tapi akhirnya Adam mendengus pelan lalu mengangguk kecil dan menunggu Nick untuk melanjutkan.

''Jangan di sini, sambil jalan ke kelas Aljabar aja.'' kata Nick sambil mengambil langkah yang kemudian di susul oleh Adam.

Sambil berjalan bersisian, kedua orang itu berjalan santai ke kelas aljabar yang berada di sisi lain gedung. Sesekali Adam menunduk pelan untuk menghindari tatapan para gadis yang mengaguminya, berbanding terbalik dengan Nick yang melempari mereka dengan senyuman-senyuman singkat.

Setelah koridor mulai agak sepi, Nick akhirnya angkat bicara. ''Dia bagus sekali ya,'' kata-kata tersebut meluncur pelan dari bibir cowok berambut ikal tersebut, dan tidak jelas terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan sehingga membuat adam mendongkak dan mengerutkan kening pertanda bingung. ''Taylor, dia itu bagus sekali ya.'' lanjut Nick pada akhirnya.

Jantungnya terasa jatuh ke perut saat Adam mendengar nama itu di sebut, akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan gumaman aneh yang tidak terdengar oleh Nick. Mendengar respon tidak berarti dari cowok di sampingnya, Nick hanya melirik pelan ke arah Adam dan kembali memutar otaknya.

''Kalau nggak buru-buru nanti di ambil orang lho.'' celetuk cowok itu pada akhirnya, kata-kata simpel tersebut sukses membuat adam terbelalak dan memutar kepalanya dengan cepat untuk menatap Nick.

Merasa sudah menekan tombol yang tepat, si Jonas itu menyeringai puas, lalu cowok itu terbatuk-batuk kecil untuk menyamarkan tawanya. Ia menoleh kepada Adam yang terlihat membuka mulutnya beberapa kali lalu menutupnya kembali tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Adam menggenggam tas gitarnya lebih erat, ia berdehem pelan untuk menutupi kepanikannya.

Nick menghentikan langkahnya saat kelas aljabar sudah hampir terlihat, matanya mengerling kearah Adam sambil menyunggingkan senyum kharismatik. ''Asal kamu tau aja, gadis seperti dia bakal raibkalau kamu nggak cepat bertindak.''

Dan akhirnya cowok itu melangkah dengan santainya sementara Adam menatap punggung Nick yang semakin lama semakin mengecil lalu menghilang di balik pintu kelas, dan meninggalkan Adam yang kehabisan kata-kata.

* * *

Selena memutar bola matanya seraya menyerahkan sebotol air mineral untuk Taylor yang terduduk lemas di sudut ruang kesehatan. Alih-alih membuka botol tersebut dan meminumnya, gadis pirang itu malah memeluk si botol erat-erat, dan membenamkan wajah disela-sela lutut yang sedari tadi ia tarik kearah dada.

Dengan satu helaan napas panjang, Selena mengambil tempat di sisi Taylor dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding yang dingin. ''Kau tau? Ini benar-benar berlebihan.''

Taylor mendongkak dan mengangkat alisnya dengan tinggi untuk menyuarakan pertanyaannya dalam diam, ''Maksudku, ayolah.. Cuma karena kamu menyanyikan satu lagu buat A—Seseorang,'' Selena cepat-cepat meralat karena Taylor disampingnya sudah menghujani gadis itu dengan tatapan mengerikan. ''Bukan berarti kita harus sembunyi di sini, kan? Serem tau.''

''Aku nggak pernah minta kamu buat ikut kesini, kan?''

''Iya, sih. Tapi mau gimana juga aku pasti bakal tetap ikut kok.'' ujar Selena dengan nada bosan sekaligus sedikit kesal.

''Kalau begitu, berarti bukan salahku kan?''

''Ya, mungkin emang semua ini salah Adam karena terlalu nggak peka.''

Taylor menggeram pelan saat mendengar nama itu di sebut, ''Bisa tolong jangan sebut nama itu?'' gerutunya sebal, diam-diam Taylor berharap ada lubang besar yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya sehingga gadis itu bisa melompat dan menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam sana selama beberapa jam, beberapa hari, ataupun berminggu-minggu. Oke, itu memang terdengar berlebihan.

Tapi demi apapun. Gadis itu benar-benar ingin menghilang dari dunia ini selama beberapa saat, atau setidaknya tidak akan masuk sekolah beberapa hari untuk menghindari Adam, dan Taylor tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengutuk betapa bodohnya dia karena tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya terhadap Adam sepanjang lagu yang baru saja ia nyanyikan. Tentu saja cowok itu akan mengira yang tidak-tidak, atau bahkan yang terburuk adalah—

''Tay!'' seruan Selena dengan otomatis membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu, kini Taylor mengerjap pelan dan menoleh kepada sahabatnya dengan kening berkerut. ''Kalau kau berpikir buat pindah sekolah, pindah kelas, ataupun bolos beberapa hari untuk menghindari Adam—'' mata Taylor membesar karena Selena dapat membaca dirinya semudah itu, ''—Itu benar-benar tindakan bodoh. Jangan coba-coba, deh.''

Dan Taylor hanya bisa kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya disela-sela lututnya, hingga membuat Selena makin geram karena gemas.

''Lagi pula apa salahnya kalau cewek yang mulai duluan? _Well_, maksudku dengan mulai duluan di sini bukan berarti menyatakan lho.'' ujar Selena, ''Mungkin kita sebagai cewek nggak bisa bilang, tapi kan bisa buat _nunjukin _ke orang itu, apalagi kalau cowoknya nggak peka.'' goda si gadis latin.

Taylor mengangkat bahunya dengan gusar, ''Entahlah. Semoga aja dia memang nggak peka, dan nggak sadar soal tatapanku sepanjang lagu tadi.'' ujarnya pelan, dan Selena tidak luput mendengar nada sedih yang keluar dari sahabatnya itu.

''Kau mau ikut kelas aljabar?'' tanya Selena yang mencoba merubah topik pembicaraan. Dan gadis itu hanya menerima gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban, Selena mengangguk mengerti. Ia hanya duduk diam saat Taylor menyandarkan kepala di bahu kirinya.

* * *

''Kau yakin soal ini?'' tanya salah seorang cowok dengan cemas, suaranya tidak lebih dari sekedar bisikan. Ia terlihat sedang menyetel gitar yang ia genggam dengan erat, ''Yakin nggak?'' ia bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Cowok berambut ikal didepannya hanya mendengus, ''Tentu saja aku yakin.'' katanya sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang menujukan tepat pukul sembilan malam.

''Kenapa nggak tunggu besok pagi aja, sih?'' cowok bergitar itu berhati-hati bicara agar nadanya tak terdengat seperti merajuk di telinga Nick, tapi sayangnya si Jonas didepannya sudah terlanjur menyeringai geli.

''Aku nggak tau kalau seorang Adam Young itu pengecut.'' balas Nick. Ia dengan sengaja membisikan bagian 'pengecut' dan membuat Adam membeliak jengkel.

''Hati-hati dengan kata-katamu, Jonas.'' desis Adam, cowok itu berusaha keras untuk tidak membanting gitar yang ia pegang dan melemparnya langsung ke arah kepala Nick.

Nick mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah. ''Bercanda, cuma bercanda!'' ujarnya sambil tertawa renyah, ''Nah, kau tau kan apa yang sekarang harus kau lakukan?'' tanyanya, dan Adam memberi sebuah anggukan untuk jawabannya.

''Berarti, sekarang aku pergi.'' tutur Nick santai sambil berjalan melewati Adam. Cowok berambut ikal itu pun perlahan menghilang di ujung trotoar, kini Adam kembali memfokuskan pandangan kepada sebuah rumah yang menjulang dihadapannya.

Sekarang ia sedang berada di depan rumah seorang gadis yang tadi siang baru saja mencurahkan isi hatinya lewat lagu. Walaupun entah ditujukan kepada siapa, tetapi dengan rantai mata imajiner yang nyaris tidak terputus diantara mereka... Bolehkah Adam berharap?

Setelah sekian lama menaruh hati terhadap Taylor, cowok itu tau kalau setiap jum'at malam kedua orang tua gadis pirang itu bekerja hingga larut malam. Dan sebagai _stalker_, Adam pun tau kalau letak kamar Taylor tepat berada di lantai dua sebelah kiri, jendela kamar gadis itu bisa terlihat dengan jelas dari depan rumah tersebut.

Lucu sekali mengetahui dua orang yang merupakan _secret admirer _bagi satu sama lain, tapi mereka sama sekali nggak tau soal itu. Sebenarnya, Taylor adalah satu-satunya gadis yang menarik perhatian Adam, dan Adam diam-diam adalah alasan Taylor dalam menolak hampir sebagian besar cowok yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

Takdir seakan mempermainkan mereka berdua. Membuat keduanya bingung dan bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin perasaan mereka akan terbalaskan, Kemudian Adam memberanikan diri berdiri tepat di bawah jendela kamar Taylor. Cowok itu menunduk mencari sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya ia memungut beberapa kerikil kecil, dengan lutut bergetar akhirnya ia melempar kerikil tersebut ke arah jendela kamar Taylor sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

Lemparan pertama—rumah itu masih hening.

Lemparan kedua—terasa lebih hening dari sebelumnya.

Lemparan ketiga—Adam diam-diam memaki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana kalau seandainya Taylor menghabiskan malam di rumah Selena?

Lemparan keempat—dan cowok itu nyaris terjengkang saat melihat kepala pirang terjulur dari sela-sela jendela tersebut, raut muka gadis itu jelas menunjukan bahwa ia tidak senang keheningan malamnya di ganggu oleh orang iseng yang melempari jendelanya dengan kerikil.

''Jangan iseng, dong! Siapa si—'' desisan Taylor langsung berhenti ketika sepasang matanya menangkap basah Adam yang terbujur kaku dalam posisinya, ''A—Adam?''

''Er... Haha, iya..'' jawab cowok itu gugup, sejurus kemudian Adam sangat ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena sudah memberi gadis itu jawaban yang sangat nggak bermutu. ''Maksudku— iya aku, haha.'' kini, cowok itu benar-benar ingin membekap mulutnya sendiri. Adam menyamarkan kegugupannya dengan batuk-batuk kecil lalu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, mencegah diri untuk kembali meracau.

''Kenapa kau disini?'' tanya Taylor tanpa bisa menahan dirinya, ''Bukan maksudku nggak sopan, tapi ya tumben aja.'' sela gadis itu cepat sebelum cowok yang berdiri di atas rerumputan itu salah paham.

Sedangkan Adam hanya mengangguk. Dan nggak yakin harus menjawab apa, sampai akhirnya ia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau dia langsung mengutarakan tujuannya datang ke sini daripada mulai mengeluarkan jawaban-jawaban yang akan terdengar _absurd _nantinya. Ia menarik gitar yang sedari tadi tergantung di punggungnya, dan mulai memetik senar-senar itu dengan lembut.

''_Just listen_.'' cowok itu menarik napas dengan halus, detik berikutnya mata Taylor terbelalak lebar seraya lantunan melodi lembut yang familiar meluncur dari bibir Adam.

''_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter faking smiles.._'' Taylor masih mengerjap tidak percaya saat Adam terus menyanyikan lagu yang ia ciptakan, ''_Same old tired lonely place._'' sedangkan cowok itu terus bernyanyi dengan sempurna, Taylor masih terdiam kaget dan terus mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Cowok itu mendongkak dengan pasti setelah beberapa detik berlalu, lalu menatap Taylor tepat di kedua matanya, '' _All I can say is it was, enchanting to meet you.._'' jantung milik si gadis pirang serasa melompat mendobrak tulang rusuknya saat Adam melanjutkan, ''_Oh, Taylor I was so enchanted to meet you too.._''

Jemari lentik milik Taylor menggenggam erat bagian bawah jendela kamarnya, gadis itu bahkan bisa merasakan wajahnya yang kini benar-benar memanas, ia terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata. Tidak pernah menyangka kalau Adam akan datang ke rumahnya, melempari jendela kamarnya dengan kerikil, lalu bernyanyi membawakan lagu gadis itu setelah mengubah beberapa liriknya yang sukses membuat lutut gadis itu seolah berubah menjadi jeli.

'' _This night is flawless, don't you let it go.. _'' makin lama lutut gadis itu makin melemas karena suara Adam, mungkin jika ia tidak berpegangan erat pada daun jendela, gadis itu sudah terduduk lemas di lantai yang dingin. ''_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone.._''

Adam sepertinya tidak perduli kalau suaranya akan mengganggu para tetangga Taylor di malam yang sunyi itu. Ia terus bernyanyi atas saran Nick, untuk mengutarakan keinginan hatinya yang terpendam sejak lama.

''_Taylor I'll spend my whole life, wondering if you knew.._'' di sini Adam memberi jeda sebentar, matanya menatap lembut ke arah Taylor yang masih megap-megap nggak percaya di lantai atas. Cowok itu tersenyum sedikit, memikirkan betapa lucunya gadis itu dan betapa beruntungnya dia jika rencana ini berjalan lancar, dan Taylor memiliki perasaan yang sama. ''_I was enchanted to meet you too.._''

Adam memainkan gitarnya tanpa cacat seraya ia menyenandungkan nada-nada lembut, terlebih seulas senyum manis tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Cowok itu kembali mendongkak. Menatap si gadis lekat-lekat, '' _I was never in love with someone else.. _'' suaranya membaur dengan harmoni gitar dengan sangat sempurna, ''_I never had somebody waiting on me.._''

'' _Cause you were all of my dreams come true.. _'' Taylor sontak menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan karena terkejut karena sebait lirik yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan meluncur dari bibir Adam, ''_And I just wish you knew.._'' terlihat kilatan ragu yang terlintas di sepasang mata milik Adam. Tapi langsung menghilang seiring terucapnya kalimat itu dengan tulus, ''_Taylor, I was so in love with you_.''

Setitik air mata terlihat mengintip di salah satu sudut mata milik Taylor, telapak tangannya masih menutupi bibir untuk mencegahnya terisak. Isak haru.

Adam menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar ia tahan, ia menatap ke atas dengan takut-takut. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, belum ada yang bersuara.

Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Adam bertutur polos. ''Semoga aku nggak membangunkan semua tetanggamu, ya.'' dan di akhiri oleh tawa kecil yan sambil ngederg gugup.

Taylor tertawa renyah tanpa bisa menahan, ia menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di sekitar matanya.

''Aku harap itu air mata bahagia.'' ucap Adam pelan. Sambil memijat bagian belakang lehernya yang mulai pegal, jujur ia mulai lelah karena harus terus mendongkak mengingat gadis itu berada di lantai atas.

''Ya, sangat bahagia.'' balas Taylor sambil tersenyum tulus. Ia mulai menyadari Adam mulai lelah mendongkak untuk menatapnya sehingga gadis itu mempersilahkan Adam masuk, untuk setidaknya menemani gadis itu melihat butiran salju yang turun perlahan sambil bertukar cerita saat mereka menjadi _Secret admirer _bagi satu sama lain.

END

* * *

A/N: Iseng-iseng dibuat sambil dengerin lagu dengan judul yang sama ;)

Review?

_**Pitophoy**_


End file.
